


Matching

by TsubakkitheTsundere



Category: Naruto
Genre: 100 word drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubakkitheTsundere/pseuds/TsubakkitheTsundere
Summary: Some things are just meant to be.(Or the short 100 word drabble of a rare pairing that nobody else seems to love as much as the Author).





	Matching

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble.  
Enjoy <33

I thought about it.   
Listen, I thought really hard, too.   
He… He was just like me. We were one in the same.   
Pink and purple match like green and blue.   
You see them together.   
You think of one, you think of the other.   
And they look right, they feel right.   
You want them to be adjacent, to color the same space.   
My hair is such an obnoxious color, but he is such an obnoxious man.   
And his eyes are so uncommonly colored, as are mine.   
It is different.  
It feels different.   
It’s just Hidan and I in this world together.


End file.
